Simple Touches
by WaveRider 53
Summary: Both of them fight it; but sometimes an urge is just too strong. a snippet into the life of Remy and Rogue and how they deal with the cards that are dealt to them.


Forgive that he (and she) don't have accents, I can't do it justice so I'm not even going to try, but they will be saying some of their favorite names, so no worries

He stumbled into his room, hoping that nobody saw him come in. Professor –X will know, that man knows everything. He claims that he lets them keep their privacy and doesn't enter their head without permission, but still he wonders. Sometimes the look he gives him, well there's no way he can't know. The look in his eyes just about gives him away. But it's no matter. He doesn't really care; not now anyways.

Now all he wants is his bed, and a night worth, (and hopefully most of tomorrow) to sleep.

But he's not that lucky, sitting right where he just wants to collapse is Anna Marie, or better known around here as Rogue.

"Rough night there sugar?" she says with a smile, as if she _knows_. Knows that he was out all night trying to get images of her out of his brain, trying to forget how much he wants her by the arms and legs of others.

"about to get rougher, if you stay here darling." He teases back, with wink that won't let her take that as anything less than sexual.

He expects her to tease him again, it how their game is played. They tease each other and that's it. It goes no further because it can't. No matter how much he wished it could.

But her reply shocks him, and puts him in an altogether different mood. "if only."

At once he crosses the room and wraps his arms around her, holding her as she cried. Saved by the safety of the body suite she wears all the time

Sometimes he hate's that their mutants. Sometime he just wants to be normal, wants her to be normal. But there's a reason he like working with cards; it a constant reminder that while you can't pick the cards your dealt you can choose how you play the game.

"your alright Mon chere, you alright."

But Rouge only shook her head. "it's no use Remmy, I'm not hiding it anymore. I just want to be held. Held by you."

"chere, I am holding you." He whispered pulling her closer to him. Though he knew exactly what she meant.

"you know what mean, don't make me say it. Not when we can't actually do it."

But he wanted her say it. He wanted to hear the words to make sure that his desires were the same as hers.

"Mon ami." He whispers, moving his lips to the part of her neck that his covered by her body suite. Kissing her gently through the fabric.

"Remmy "she warns him, "don't make me want you more." Her voice is almost begging as his he's killing her with every nibble.

"ahh, but then you will only want me a little less than I already want you."

She can't help but to laugh, "I could kiss you just about now." She teases.

But this time it's him that doesn't play back. He looks directly at her, "then do it."

Smirking just a little she holds up her gloved hand to his lips and kiss the back side of her hand.

"I meant without the glove, cher."

"Gambit." She's not joking anymore and looks downright terrified when he moved her head with his gloved hand closer to his.

"jus' one little peck, dats all."

"no," her words are firm but her eye betray her, he sees the want behind her eyes.

Slowly he touches his lips to hers; he can feel her start to take his powers, but he presses on, deepening the kiss. They only have a few seconds to make up for all the kisses they couldn't share.

The moment passes in heated fury, and all he can think about is getting her out of that body suit so he can feel her skin against his they way he figures if their already tempting fate then they might as well do it al the way, but he's not fast enough; his world starts to turn black and the last things he hears is her screaming.

The next morning he wakes up with an IV in arm. Shaking his head he remembers last night and curses himself. If only he kept himself under control. They fact that he almost died last night doesn't bother him; he would do it again if it meant he could hold her and kiss her like that again, no matter how brief, but it will bother her.

But like an idiot he didn't think beyond his own wants; turning his head he sees her in the chair looking at him, eyes wide and fearful. He Curses again, he's knows what she's thinking. He knows how she torments herself. How it kills her to see him like this, knowing that it was she that did it to him.

"don you be lookin like tha, cher. I'd do it again, if you let me." He smirks knowing that she knows that behind his joke, he's completely serious.


End file.
